Dust In The Wind
by Jesterz12
Summary: The story of ATLA with my OC Quan an Airbender who survived the genocide  Read and Review plz   Rating changed to M for future graphic violence and strong language.
1. End of the air benders

Dust In The Wind

Fire. Everywhere he looked he saw nought but the merciless crimson flame engulfing all he had known. They had known this attack was coming but couldn't comprehend the speed with which it had descended upon them. They fought valiantly, for a race who had never raised a hand in violence before, but could not halt the tide of barbaric killers and evacuate their children.

His vision was blurred and his breathing laboured, his many wounds finally catching up to the fourteen year old airbender. He had lost so much and all this did was fuel his unnatural rage, he had killed many comet enhanced firebenders but their numbers were never ending. He swung his arms in swift horizontal chops, sending razor sharp air discs at a five man firebending squad which was attacking a group of young children. The discs each hit their mark and with shock etched in their faces, the firebenders heads fell to the ash covered floor.

Quan allowed himself a small grin before running towards the group of children. Who all turned to look at the older boy that had saved them from a certain and agonising death. Quan knew they would not survive this massacre unless they fled, so he cupped his hands around his mouth and inhaled before yelling " Tenchi!" His effort was rewarded by a thunderous growl from his ever faithful sky bison. Descending to his masters side the bison nuzzled Quan affectionately. "All of you get onto the bison, NOW!" the children offered no resistance and did as commanded. "Tenchi get them out of here take them somewhere safe."

The bison roared in sorrow knowing that it's master was not going with them, before it turned and smashed its gargantuan tail into the ground launching it and it's passengers into the blackened sky. With a sigh of relief Quan sunk to the floor to rest.

A blood-curdling wail echoed throughout the almost lifeless temple as he turned his head he saw something from his greatest nightmare, Tenchi was falling from the sky a large portion of his fur was burning and the children he was carrying were crying in terror.

All he could do was watch as his lifelong companion fell to his doom carrying children into the void with him. It was all too much, Quan could not stop the the flood of tears that began to cascade down his face.


	2. Tears

Authors note: I must admit that after this story received no reviews I was discouraged and as a result I believed that those that read it felt it was not good enough. And because of this I allowed the story to die. But now thanks to Moving review I received from an individual that referred to themselves as 'Jenga' I am BACK! Haha. So Jenga I thank you and dedicate this chapter to you. I hope you find this one day and enjoy the ride. Now friends let the tale continue.

Tears fell endlessly, tears fuelled by unimaginable soul wrenching agony, fuelled by heart stopping terror, fuelled by a overwhelming sense of failure. All these things and more caused the young air bender to cry his anguish out to the heavens.

Why was this happening? How… how could anyone on this world be so barbaric, so heartless, so evil? So many unanswerable questions surged through his mind as the torrent of tears continued to flow down his ash covered face, creating a series of lines on his face where the filth had been washed away. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, as his lungs begged for air. But he could not breathe. His sobs were audible and shook his form violently. He felt as if he was dying. In fact he wished for such an outcome, blessed are the dead as they have no more to suffer. Monk Wenjai had said that to Quan so many years ago. Monk Wenjai.. The monks, the sky bison all gone… The fire nation had won, the deed was done. The Air nomads, the most peaceful of all peoples, were gone. The mighty temples they lived in would be the only indicator that they had actually existed. That is of course if the fire nation did not destroy them to as a final insult to those they had murdered. The fire nation had won.

The tears ran dry as the whirlwind of emotions that assaulted Quan dissipated, until only his rage remained. He climbed ,agonisingly, to his feet with one thought in his mind. Revenge. "These monsters have taken everything from me so I shall take from them, everything." His rage was like a poison, spreading till it consumed him, but he did not fight it, he embraced it. Quan let loose a feral roar that would make any man tremble. A roar so loud that it caught the attention of every fire nation 'soldier', who eagerly flocked to the source in the hopes of finding more people to slaughter.

When they arrived they were shocked to find a lone boy. A boy that shook with bubbling anger, but they in their arrogance misinterpreted this as him trembling in fear of them. The fools were caught off guard when this lone boy, this last air bender charged, into their lines unleashing a flurry of devastatingly lethal air bending techniques. They fell in great numbers as Quan threw air discs left and right. But it wasn't enough. For each man he felled another ten took his place and Quan's strength was fading fast after all he had had no real rest since the battle began. Battle he thought bitterly, this was never a battle it was an extermination.

His dics decapitated many, they severed the limbs of few and they completely severed others in half. But he was not unscathed. He had accumulated many new wounds, and the old ones were now as painful. The air was forced from his lungs by a searing pain in his shoulder. He glanced briefly at what had caused it and was horrified when he saw an arrow embedded in his flesh. This horror turned to anger. And this anger not only revitalised Quan's dwindling strength it enhanced it. So much so that even he was surprised when he summoned forth a wind so fierce that it blew all but one man from the temple to the dark void below. This man took advantage of Quan's surprise and launched a comet enhanced fire ball which struck Quan squarely in the chest and propelled him through a doorway and into a small hut. By the time he had recovered the man stood over him, preparing to end it. He was savouring the moment.

This cost him his life. Quan grabbed a discarded spear and thrust it into the very heart of the monster.

Quan lay there in the hut. Exhaustion overtook him and he fell into a deep deep sleep. He did not notice as the air became deathly cold, he did not awake as his body was encased in ice.

Well that's the chapter hope you liked. Please take the time to review. Seriously a single review is enough to keep me writing this story.


	3. The Gaang arrives

**Authors note: Thanks to Raine1902's review I will write the next chapter as promised. Raine is a brilliant author and their story is well worth the read. **

**I'm thinking about following the series but altering it in a way that allows my story to flow more smoothly, tell me what you think of this in a side note of your review. Oh and to avoid any legal issues time for a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

A hundred years had past, a century of bloodshed and murder. No nation was left unaffected. The northern water tribe only just managed to hold back the fire nations raids. The southern water tribe were not as fortunate. The fire nation descended upon them en masse, like wolves leaping upon a wounded dear. The tribes water benders fought back, but to no avail… they were killed. Or worse. Taken captive, to endure a life time of unspeakable tortures. The tribe would never recover, not on its own anyway. And the mighty earth kingdom, largest of all nations, was assailed on all sides. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the fire nation took land. Mile upon mile they captured leaving nought but ash and death in their wake. Soon only the great walled city of Ba Sing Se would remain. Even the people of the fire nation suffered, villages toiled to provide soldiers with food, even if this meant the village itself had no food. Many fell sick for all medicine went to the soldiers. Mothers and wives weep over the loss of their sons and husbands, who died fighting in a pointless war.

A hundred years had past. No living creature had set head nor foot upon the once blood soaked ground of the southern air temple in all this time. Till this day. This day was special, it was the avatar's home coming. Aang howled excitedly as he steered his fluffy sky bison, Appa, towards the southern air temple. As Appa landed Aang leapt from his position on Appa's head, eager to show his new friends, Katara and her brother Sokka his home. But more than that he was eager to prove that he wasn't the last air bender. I just can't be the last one he thought.

"Now Aang I don't want you to get you're hopes up, no ones seen an air bender in a hundred years" Katara spoke softly. "Just because no ones seen any doesn't mean they aren't still out there. I mean they could be hiding." Aang said with his ever present grin, however he could not hide the uncertainty in his voice. " Well I just want you to be prepared." And she meant it she didn't want to see the boy hurt but what were the chances that another air bender had survived. It was just impossible…wasn't it? Little did she realize how wrong she was. " Yeah, yeah, now c'mon I want to show you everything." "How about we start with the kitchen." Sokka grumbled. "We're the first outsiders to set foot on this temple and your thinking about food?" Katara asked her voice laden with disbelief. "Hey I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka retorted nonchalantly.

A hundred years had past and throughout it all Quan had slumbered away. Soon however that would change. Very soon. A single crack appeared in the ice that had held him for so long. It was small and not very deep. But it was a crack non the less.

**Well that's the chapter… hope you enjoyed it and remember. REVIEW please. A single review for this chapter ensures the survival of the story.**


	4. Touring the temple

**Authors note: Thanks to Raine1902's review I will write the next chapter as promised. Raine is a brilliant author and their story is well worth the read. **

**I'm thinking about following the series but altering it in a way that allows my story to flow more smoothly, tell me what you think of this in a side note of your review. Oh and to avoid any legal issues time for a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

A hundred years had past. But this did nothing to deter Aang's faith, faith that somehow, someway his people had survived the genocide. As he had told his new companions, his voice full of confidence "The only way to the air temples is on a sky bison and I doubt the fire nation have any." So far he had shown Katara and Sokka the sky bison pens, once full of bison resting and grazing. Now however they were empty, this emptiness alarmed Aang. He had shown them the gardens where everyone meditated. It was once a place of great beauty, lush with flowers and cherry blossom trees. Now desolate, save for a snow covered tree stump. His feeling of alarm escalated at seeing the gardens in this state, the monks would never have allowed this to have happened. But it had, this he could not deny.

"Over there's where me and my friends would play air ball." Aang's shoulders sunk as he said this. "Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked her voice filled with concern.

" It' just that this place used to be filled with monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much it's changed." Sokka, in a bid to cheer up his air bending friend cautiously asked, " So er this air ball game. How do you play ?" Aang grinned as he turned to face Sokka. Sokka was quite disturbed by the menacing smile directed directly at him.

Aang stood upon a wooden pillar the ball floating gently in his right hand, he swung it around his body building up momentum. He fired the ball at the goal, which Sokka was unfortunate enough to be stood in front of. The ball struck him with the power of a rampaging platypus bear. He and the ball flew through the goal and crashed painfully to the ground. Katara guiltily giggled at her brothers suffering. " Making him fell better is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka grumbled as he lifted himself from the snow blanketed floor. He could faintly hear Aang gloating over the drastic difference in their scores. So okay he was being beaten seven to zero but he wasn't an air bender and that made it near impossible for the water tribe boy to play. It was called air ball for spirits sake, that pretty much told you that only air benders could play it with any hopes of success.

His eyes were drawn to the faded red of a badly damaged fire nation helmet, which stood out from the otherwise mono coloured background like the sun in the sky. "Katara…check this out." His sister picked up on his tone and her eyes were drawn to the helmet too. "Fire nation." She spat bitterly "We have to show him this." Sokka's voice rung with authority. She shouted out, "Aang there's something you need to see." Aang still brimming with excitement from his crushing defeat of the water tribe boy jogged towards Katara. Looking at the innocence and hope in the monks eyes she realized she couldn't do it, she just couldn't.

So with a swift sweeping motion she extended her will into the snow on the ledge above the helmet. The snow fell and buried the evidence…and to a lesser extent, Sokka. "What did you want to show me Katara?" his eyes gazed into hers questioningly. " Oh…erm… just a new water bending move I learned." She felt guilty for lying to the boy but surely it was better than saying, 'hey Aang the fire nation murdered all your people, look this fire bender helmet proves it.' "Nice one but enough practising, we've got an entire temple to see." He said joyfully as he strolled off. Sokka wiped the snow from his body as he told Katara, "You know you can't protect him forever." She said nothing, she knew he was right. A shout disrupted them, " Hey guys I want you to meet somebody." "Who's that?" Sokka asked gesturing towards the statue. "That's monk Gyatso. The greatest air bender to ever live. He taught me everything I know." His voice was full of pride and love as he told his friends of his mentor, his father figure. Aang was lost in memories of his mentor but shook them off in time to answer Katara's question with a sorrowful, "yeah." "Hey where are you going?" Aang halted and his head turned enough so he could see Katara's face, "The air temple sanctuary, theirs someone I'm ready to meet." With that he walked through the threshold and into the air temple.

Within minutes they had arrived at a large intricate wooden door. "But Aang no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said softly. Aang, his voice of optimism simply replied with, " It's not impossible, I survived in the iceberg for that long." "Good point." "Katara whoever is in there might help me figure out this avatar thing." "And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats." Sokka said as he drooled at his tasty fantasy. He ran at the doors in hopes of opening them only to slam into the unrelenting wooden barrier. "I don't suppose you have a key?" He asked hopefully. "The key Sokka…"Aang began, "is air bending." He took a comfortable stance and inhaled deeply. He thrust his hands forward and air flew into a special receptor, which channelled the air through tubes. The door now unlocked swung open revealing nought but row upon row of exquisitely carved statues.

"Statues!" Sokka yelled in disappointment, " That's it! Where's the meat?" He sulked. Katara however was awed by all the statues, " Who are all these people?" "I'm not sure. But I feel like I know them somehow. Hey look that ones an air bender." " And that ones a water bender. Hey, their arranged in an order air, water, earth and fire." " That's the avatar cycle" Aang said in realisation. All these statues where him, each one represented a past life, a past avatar. An eerie screech drew their attention to the door way in which an equally eerie shadow stood. They all jumped behind the nearest avatar statue and gazed at the entry way. The shadow was getting larger which meant whoever was casting it was getting closer.

**Well I'm going to end the chapter there. Feel free to leave a review, tell me what I'm doing well, what I could improve on etc etc. Or just leave one that says you like it. But please leave on, please. A single review is all it takes to assure the survival of this story. **


	5. A rude awakening

**Authors note: Thanks to Raine1902's review I will write the next chapter as promised. Oh and to avoid any legal issues time for a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

The shadow was getting larger which meant whoever was casting it was getting closer. " Fire bender" Sokka whispered for fear of being detected. "Don't make a sound." "Your making a sound." Katara pointed out a little too loudly. Simultaneously the two boys turned and offered her only a simple, "Sssh." "That fire bender will never know what hit him." Sokka said with a cunning grin. The shadow stopped its' advance and the three looked to its' source. Where the shadow started, stood not a fire bender but a winged lemur. "LEMUR!" Aang yelled excitedly, "Diner!" Sokka said as he drooled excessively. The boys looked at each other before exploding into motion. Both ran at the terrified creature, both for very different reasons. Sokka, seeing that he just couldn't compare with the amazing speed of an air bender, attempted to trip Aang. Aang casually avoided Sokka's weapon before launching an air sphere at the older boy's legs. Sokka was flipped over before landing face down on the stone floor. This did nothing to deter him however as the moment he recovered he was sprinting off in the direction the lemur had fled. He arrived just in time to watch as Aang leapt from a balcony using air bending to continue his pursuit of the animal they both wanted.

"Hey no fair!" Sokka shouted in dismay, knowing full well he couldn't possibly catch up because of how long it would take for him to find his way down safely. But the protests of his stomach soon changed his mind and he instantly began running.

Aang had cornered the lemur, but as he approached to pick it up it ran into a through a curtain and into a hut. Aang followed just in time to watch the lemur run through another curtain. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. " Come out little lemur, that hungry guy won't bother you any more…" As he moved the curtain out of his way his words died in the mouth and his hope that the air nomads had survived the genocide died too. "F-fire benders?" Aang whimpered as hey gazed upon the skeletal remains of a large fire bender squad. "They _were_ here." The realisation shook him to the core. But even worse a dead air bender lay amongst them. However this was no ordinary air bender, it was monk Gyatso.

Seeing the remains of his father figure devastated Aang, he fell to his knees and wept. Sokka approached, "Hey Aang you found my dinner yet?" He noticed the other boy was crying and assumed it was because of his wanting to eat the lemur. How wrong he was. "Aang, I was just joking I'm not going to eat the lemur. Oh." His eyes had searched the room and he realized what had distressed the monk. He reached out and grasped Aang's shoulder, " Come on Aang. Let's get out of here." His voice was soft. Sokka didn't really know how to comfort the boy so he attempted to get Aang to move from this sad place. He was shocked when Aang's tattoos began to glow with an ethereal light. He was terrified when Aang began to shoot high force winds all around him. Sokka was propelled backwards and gripped onto a segment of broken wall in an effort to prevent himself from being killed.

Katara was in the sanctuary when all of a sudden the eyes of each and every avatar statue began to glow brightly. She knew it meant Aang was in trouble and so she ran to save him. She wasn't prepared for the wind and was shot backwards. " What's going on?" She screamed. " He found out fire benders killed Gyatso." Sokka shouted back. " It's his avatar spirit, he must have triggered it." She concluded.

The sheer ferocity of the winds was horrifying, debris was threw in all directions. One piece of debris was thrown as if it were guided by the spirits themselves and it broke through the collapsed doorway of a particular hut. The hut in which a boy had slept for a hundred years. The ice encasing the boy was now covered in cracks, many of them were deep. Storm cloud grey eyes which had been closed for a century sprung open and the boy awake at long last shattered his icy prison.

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to leave a review ****J . Remember a single review ensures that this story lives on…for another chapter at least.**


	6. The last air bender?

**Authors note: Thanks to Raine1902's review I will write the next chapter as promised. Oh and to avoid any legal issues time for a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

Storm cloud grey eyes which had been closed for a century sprung open and the boy, awake at long last ,shattered his icy prison. He breathed painfully as he climbed to his feet. His muscles were weak from not being used in a century. His breathing was laboured, the fire ball that had struck him had broken a couple of ribs. He stood trying to maintain his balance. He looked around in confusion before his memories were unlocked. With a look of steely determination he took several slow agonizing steps towards the hut's exit. But he paused taking deep soothing breaths. He left the hut and instantly felt a powerful gust of wind. "A fellow air bender… I must help them." Quan's voice was brimming with power as he said this. With his plan in mind he limped to the winds origin.

"I'm going to try and calm him down." "Well do it fast. Before he blows us off this mountain." Sokka shouted at his sisters show of bravery. Katara steadied herself and got as close to Aang as the winds would allow. "Aang. I know your upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other air benders may be gone… but you still have a family. Sokka and I we're your family now." Katara's words soothed Aang's sorrowful spirit and the air dissipated. Aang's tattoos stopped glowing as Katara wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a loving hug. " I'm sorry." Aang said remorsefully. " It's okay, it wasn't your fault." " But you were right. And if fire benders found this temple that means they found the other ones to. I really am the last air bender." His voice was choked with sadness. Katara held him closer, wishing she could take away his pain.

Quan was on his way to the source of the wind when it abruptly ended. He believed that the air bender he had felt had been killed or was about to be. He increased his speed causing himself mild pain. But his own pain meant nothing…He would not fail again. "Never again." He promised himself.

He arrived at the point of origin, but there was nothing there. No signs of battle, the only indication anything had happened was the scattered debris. His eyes scanned the area but all _he _saw was ash and fire.

Aang was stood in solemn contemplation. Staring into the eyes of his past life, into the eyes of avatar Roku. When he was brought back to reality by Katara, " We're all packed up and ready to go." "Katara, how's Roku supposed to help me if I can't even talk to him." "I'm sure you'll find a way." She assured her friend. They walked side by side as they left the temple and made their way to Appa. They were stopped in their tracks… before them stood an impossibility. Before them stood an air bender!

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to leave a review ****J . Remember a single review ensures that this story lives on…for another chapter at least.**


	7. Quan

**Authors note: Thanks to Raine1902's review I will write the next chapter as promised. Oh and to avoid any legal issues time for a disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

Before them stood an impossibility. Before them stood an air bender! The orange robes he wore could be worn by anybody but he had an arrow, now that was something that could not be faked. His arrow however was different from Aang's. Instead of being entirely blue the arrow of the air bender before them had a smaller orange arrow inside of the larger blue one. The significance of this was something neither of the two understood. Aang's eyes widened in recognition as he gazed upon the boy blocking his path. "Quan! Is that you?" Aang's voice was filled with shock, confusion and desperation. He truly wished that the person stood before them was real and not something his mind had fabricated. "Katara, do you see him too?" "I see him Aang." Katara's voice was joyful yet it held traces of caution. How had this air bender survived a hundred years?

Storm grey eyes widened momentarily at the mention of his name, " How do you know my name _fire nation_ scum!" His voice held so much pain and anger, so much guilt. The water tribe girl and avatar glanced at each other in confusion before looking at themselves to see what had given the boy the idea that they were fire nation. "We're not fire nation, I'm water tribe and Aang's an…" Katara was cut off mid sentence. "Don't insult me." Quan pointed his finger at them in an accusatory manner. His voice gradually grew in volume as he said this.

"You've destroyed my home, butchered the wildlife, murdered my people and now…now you shall die." As soon as the words had left his lips he was upon them.

The two companion's were too shocked to react, Quan exploited their this.

Before Aang could lift his arms in defence Quan had unleashed a four punch combo into his chest, Aang doubled over in pain before Quan delivered a sharp blow to his back sending him to the unforgiving floor. Katara attempted to run to Aang's aid but was blown into a nearby wall by an air ball. " What's the matter _fire benders_? Has killing defenceless children tired you out?" Quan's voice was full of malice as he said this and a single tear slid from his eye. "Quan. It's me…" Aang's sentence was cut short by a powerful kick to his gut. Katara stood up and using what water bending power she had turned the snow around Quan's feet into ice.

Quan prepared to deliver another blow to the _fire bender _he was attacking when he suddenly could not move his feet. The ice melted as Katara's control faded and Quan forced Aang to the ground and gathered air around his fist, preparing a final blow. But before he could deliver it something hit the back of his head hard and he fell to the floor. Sokka stood over the delusional air bender with his trusty boomerang in hand. "Who is this guy?" "His name is Quan. And he's an air bender." Aang said in a matter of fact tone. " If he's an air bender why'd he attack you?" "He called us fire benders…I think he's suffering from hallucinations." Katara said. She looked down at the boy her brother had hit and gasped in shock. "Katara what's wrong?" Sokka asked with concern. She simply pointed to the boy on the floor. Two sets of eyes followed her finger to the arrow embedded in Quan's shoulder and two gasps followed.

"What should we do with him?" "We're taking him with us Sokka." "Fine but when he wakes up and attacks us again don't come crying to me." As he finished saying this the lemur from before appeared. It dropped a pile of fruit in front of Sokka before climbing onto Aang's shoulder. Sokka immediately began to eat. "Looks like you made a friend Sokka." " Can't talk must eat." Sokka said hurriedly.

Sokka, Katara say hello to the newest member of our family." Aang said happily. " What are you going to call him?" Katara asked. Both watched as the lemur in question snatched a piece of fruit from Sokka's hand and proceeded to eat it. " Momo." Sokka's face was frozen in shock and his sister and the young avatar laughed at him in amusement.

Katara had lain Quan down with his back facing upwards to prevent further damage to his shoulder. They couldn't remove the arrow, they would need to find a professional healer. Aang watched mournfully as the southern air temple faded from view, but his attention was drawn back to Quan. He was so confused yet overjoyed. How had Quan survived a hundred years without aging? This thought was drowned out by the fact that Aang was not the last air bender.

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to leave a review ****J . Remember a single review ensures that this story lives on…for another chapter at least.**


	8. A warm reception

**Authors note: Thanks to Raine1902's review I will write the next chapter as promised. Oh and to avoid any legal issues time for a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

Quan had not moved nor awoken since Sokka had struck him. That was two days ago. The gaang was getting worried, they wanted to take him to a healer but at every city, every town, every village Zuko arrived before they could get Quan seen to. Katara kept his wounds clean, it was all she could do to help. This time they decided to fly straight to the north pole, it would be a long journey but the north pole would be too well defended for Zuko to pursue them and it would be a great place for Aang and Katara to learn water bending.

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Sokka asked sceptically. "Well, I know it's near water." Aang said. " I guess we're getting close then." Sokka said his voice dripping with barely contained sarcasm. Aang didn't reply he simply turned to look at Katara. " Momo marbles please." He generated a miniature ring of air around the marbles and made them spin at high speeds. "Katara check this out." Aang noticed her attention was directed at Quan as she cleaned his wounds again.

"That's great Aang." Katara said, her eyes not leaving Quan's unconscious form." But you didn't even look." " That's great." She said her head turning to look.

" I'm not even doing it." The air bender said slightly hurt. He had really wanted her to see his new trick.

Aang spotted an island and decided that Appa could use a rest, he also knew that this island was surrounded by waters that housed elephant koi. He made the bison descend and within seconds they had landed on the shore. "Why are we stopping? We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" Appa gave no impression of his supposed tiredness. "I said aren't you boy." Aang said more forcefully, Appa got the message and yawned. " Yeah because that was real convincing but it's hard to argue with a ten ton flying magical monster."

A loud splash was heard and the three turned their heads to see an elephant koi leaping through the air before plummeting back into the water. " While we're here I might as well take this opportunity to ride one of the elephant koi. Katara you've got to watch me." Aang yelled as he stripped down to his underwear and leapt into the water. "COLD!" Aang yelled as he began to swim towards the enormous koi fish. Katara watched in fascination as Aang gripped onto a koi's dorsal fin and began riding it. His smile beamed brightly back at the two on the beach. " Look at that. Impressive isn't it?" "What are you talking about? The fish is doing all the work." Sokka said uninterested. Appa turned and walked a short ways off before he began to eat something that had caught his eye. Katara ran after him to stop him getting into trouble, " No Appa don't eat that."

Aang was suddenly sent sailing through the air as the koi he was riding disappeared out from underneath him, dragged down from view by a humongous sea serpent. The Unagi. Seeing the massive shadow beneath him Aang panicked and used air bending to enhance his speed to the point that he was running on water. The speed at which he was running at made it difficult to stop but he managed it, by colliding with Sokka.

Aang climbed to his feet and redressed. " What was that?" Aang asked in horror at what he assumed was a near death experience. " I don't know but let's not stay to find out." As the words left his lips the were attacked. Their attackers were swift and managed to blindfold and bind them with rope before they had a chance to counter attack. " Or… we could stay a while." Sokka said irritated.

They were taken to what they supposed was their attackers headquarters, there they were bound to a large cylindrical object. "You three have some explaining to do." Spoke a voice, it was that of a man, an old man. " And if you don't answer all our questions we'll throw you back in the water with the Unagi." Said a second voice, it was undeniably feminine but it was also the voice of a warrior.

" Show yourselves cowards." Sokka demanded. Light briefly stung his eyes as his blindfold was removed.

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to leave a review ****J . Remember a single review ensures that this story lives on…for another chapter at least.**


	9. Kyoshi island

**Authors note: Thanks to Raine1902's review I will write the next chapter as promised. Oh and to avoid any legal issues time for a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

Sokka blinked several times to allow his eyes to adjust to the light flooding into them. When he opened them he was shocked to see a group of girls stood before him. "Who are you? Where are the men that ambushed us?" "There were no men, we ambushed you." The leader said staring at Sokka with contempt. Sokka chuckled whilst he said, "There is no way a bunch of girls took us down." " A bunch of girls huh. The Unagi's going to eat well tonight." The leader said angrily. " No wait. Please forgive my brother he's just stupid sometimes." Katara said hurriedly "Hey!" Sokka said feeling a little undignified. "Shut up Sokka." "It's my fault we're here I wanted to ride the elephant koi. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Aang spoke apologetically. The elderly man spoke again, " How do we know you're not fire nation spies. Kyoshi has remained neutral so far and we wish to keep it that way."

Aang brightened up at the mention of one of his previous incarnation. " This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi." " Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago, she has been dead for centuries. How could you possibly know her?" This was more of a demand than a question. " I know her because…I am the avatar." Aang said truthfully. " That's impossible. The last avatar was an air bender that disappeared one hundred years ago." The female warrior spoke up. " That's me." Aang chimed. "Enough!" The elderly man said. "Throw them to the Unagi." The green armour clad females approached with their fans drawn.

"Aang, do some air bending." Katara told the monk desperately. With a deep breath Aang propelled himself up into the air and floated gently to his feet. The old man gasped, " It's true. You are the avatar." Aang grabbed his marbles. " Now, watch this." As he said this he preformed the trick he had intended to show Katara earlier. The assembled crowd cheered ecstatically and one individual took it even further. He wailed uncontrollably his arms flailing about and his mouth began to fill with froth. He fell face first to the floor. No one seemed to notice, or perhaps they simply didn't care. Maybe both. At that moment Appa chose to reveal himself and it was then the three realised that they had forgotten about the occupant of Appa's saddle.

"Please our friend is hurt and needs a healer." "Of course avatar. Lei Meng tend to the avatar's friend." The healer in question was a beautiful young woman. " It would be my honour." The woman said with a smile. A group of villagers helped her carry Quan to her home, they placed him down on a matt and promptly left. The first thing she needed to do was remove the arrow. Easier said than done. The metal tip had embedded itself into the very bone of Quan's shoulder. Removing it had been a long and exceedingly difficult process but she had finally managed to remove it. She used a blend of special herbs to cleanse his large collection of varying wounds. She then covered them with clean bandages, she had just finished tying a bandage around his head when his eyes began to flicker open.

Quan blinked in confusion. Where am I? He thought. The last thing he remembered he was fighting a group of fire benders and now he was lying in a rather comfortable bed. " Where?.. Who?.. How?" He had so many questions and he blurted them out as fast as he could. "Don't worry your perfectly safe." A feminine voice answered him. A girl? But there are no girls at the southern air temple. Quan's eyes travelled to the voice source and his eyes fell upon a girl who was obviously from the earth kingdom. "Wow…she's pretty cute." Quan said without realising. Lei Meng giggled at the air bender before her. "Thank you." Quan blushed, realising he had said it out loud. "Where am I?" " Your on Kyoshi island." "But how did I get here?" " The avatar brought you here so that I could heal your wounds." She said with a hint of pride.

Quan sat up fast at the mention of Aang, " The Avatar!" He winced in pain and looked at his chest which was wrapped in white bandages. Lei Meng forced him to lie back down. " Aang's here?" He asked desperately, he wanted no needed to see his friend again for more than one reason. "Of course, he and his water tribe friends brought you here." " Would it be possible for me to… see him?" He asked hopefully. "Well, you should really be resting…but I suppose I could allow for him to visit you for a short while. But then you must rest, agreed?" "You've got yourself a deal." Quan smiled. " And thank you, for helping me." " You are most welcome." She smiled back.

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to leave a review ****J . Remember a single review ensures that this story lives on…for another chapter at least.**


	10. Prodding at a guilty conscience

**Authors note: First of all I would like to offer my thanks to all those that read this story whether they have reviewed or not. Dust in the wind has reached 100 hits everybody, good work! Also it has received it's first favourite from Miss Kage Kitsune 14, so a big thank you to you. Cyber cookies all round. But now I have a groundbreakingly important announcement. In light of all these things I will now continue this story regardless of a chapter receiving a review or not, however reviews are still appreciated. Now onto the disclaimer….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

Aang and Katara had apologised to one another and Sokka had apologised to the Kyoshi warriors. Sokka had spent the entire day in full armour, make up and all training with them to better himself as a warrior. Aang and Katara had been returning supplies to their room when a knock was heard. "Aang, could you get that?" Katara asked as she checked over the boxes to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Aang nodded and strolled over to the door and opened it. He was met by the smiling face of the village healer. "Hello. You're the healer, right?" The woman nodded. "That is correct young avatar but my job profession is not the topic of this conversation. Your friend has woken and he wishes to see you." " Quan's awake?" Aang practically shouted this in his excitement. If Quan was awake that meant he was going to be okay. Again the woman nodded. Aang's face lit up. "Katara did you hear that? Quan's awake!" Katara came over and placed her hand on the monk's shoulder, "I heard Aang and from how loud you shouted it I think the entire island probably knows too."

Aang and Katara were ushered into Quan's room by the healer, Lei Meng. Quan was sat up staring out the window. "Ahem." The healer made her presence known, drawing Quan's attention. "I'll leave you alone now but remember our deal." She said in a very serious voice. True to her word she left the room and closed the door behind her. Quan looked at Aang, storm cloud grey eyes gazed into equally grey eyes. Quan wanted so much to tell Aang how much he had hurt everyone, how much he hated him for abandoning them but looking into the eyes of his fellow air bender he saw guilt. And something inside of him refused to hurt Aang anymore than he had already hurt himself. "Aang. It's…good to see you again…air head." Aang laughed hysterically at the mention of his old nick name. " But seriously Aang what's going on?" Aang didn't understand the question, " Huh? What do you mean?" The avatar said his voice not betraying his confusion. " Don't play stupid with me Aang. You know what I mean. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is fire benders killing everyone, burning everything to ash. The air temple ablaze and the screaming." Quan used his arm to wipe away the few tears that he had let loose and Katara shot him a sympathetic look.

Quan's voice cracked with the sorrow that filled his words. " We tried to fight them…but there were just too many they outnumbered us by one thousand to one a-and" He paused for a calming breath "…and something really unnatural happened. The fire benders were all so unimaginably strong and so unbelievably barbaric. No one not even the children were spared." Katara had listened to Quan's last memory and she could barley hold back her tears, how could anyone be so heartless? So evil?

The healer returned before Aang could compose a adequate response and ushered him and Katara from the room. Before Lei Meng closed the door Aang glanced back at Quan and saw that he had turned his attention back to the window. Aang's guilt had if anything been amplified by being told of how his people had needed him and he had abandoned them. He returned to his room in a heavy silence.

Quan was forced back down onto the mat and ordered to sleep. To please the healer he complied, partially. He pretended to be asleep, and when she left the room he climbed to his feet using the wall to steady himself. His injuries ached and his muscles trembled. But he managed to stand upright and using the wall to support him moved to the window and jumped out of it.

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to leave a review ****J . Remember a single review ensures that this story lives on…for another chapter at least.**


	11. A promise made

**Authors note: First of all I would like to offer my thanks to all those that read this story whether they have reviewed or not. Now onto the disclaimer….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

As his feet hit the ground Quan began to run. It didn't matter where he ended up he just needed to escape from this place. He needed to find a place he could be alone to think things over. He kept running until he tripped on a tree root. He hit the ground hard and the pain caught up to him. All of his wounds became unbearably painful, his mind could not handle it and he fell into dark void of unconsciousness.

"Hahaha, too slow Quan." The little girl giggled. As she ran from the elder boy. " Mai Lee slow down." The elder boy shouted. The five year old ran across a white line and turned to laugh at the boy trailing behind. " Beat you again Quan." The girl giggled again. "You sure did. You've gotten a lot faster since the last time we raced." He said with pride. He always held back and let her win, it just made her so happy.

Everything faded away and reformed into a different memory. Quan and a collection of monks were watching several children, Mai Lee included, demonstrating their air bending prowess. They had mastered the first three air bending disciplines and they were showing off everything they had learned. Quan was filled with pride at that moment. Mai Lee would be a great air bender when she was older, maybe even greater than him. The demonstrations ended and the children were dismissed. Mei Lee ran straight to Quan, giggling all the way. " Quan, did you see me? Was I good?" A finger to her lips silenced the child and Quan smiled down at the girl before him. "I saw you alright and no you weren't good…" The girl looked hurt but her face lit up after the elder boy said, " you were amazing. I'm so proud of you my little air bender." The girl hugged the older boy, " You're the best big brother ever!"

Everything faded again but what reformed was not a happy memory, it was a nightmare. Fire was everywhere, ash fell from the sky like rain and the only thing he could hear was screaming. He found her small body splayed out on the floor and his heart shattered into tiny shards. His legs failed him and he fell to his knees and he wept for he had failed her, he had broken his promise. "I'll always be there when you need me." He had sworn this to her and he had failed.

It was raining when he awoke and he could faintly hear someone shouting his name.

He opened his eyes and was met by a startling sight an impossibility. Before him stood avatar Roku. "Young air bender." His voice was filled with guilt. " You have suffered much at the hands of this war and yet your heart remains so pure. This war is my fault. I should have seen it coming and prevented it. Now Aang has inherited the consequences of my mistakes, he must restore balance to the world but he can not do it alone. I ask you to stand by his side and help him save the world." Roku waited patiently for the answer to his request. Quan rose painfully to his feet, "I failed my people, my sister. I will not fail again. I swear on my honour that I shall stand by Aang's side and help him fulfil his destiny." He then bowed in respect before turning around and heading back the way he had come. Behind him Roku smiled grimly.

He arrived back at the village and was met by destruction. The building were on fire and female warriors were battling against men clad in red battle armour. Aang was pinned to the ground by a fire bender with a large burn scar covering most of one side of his face. " Hey ponytail guy!" Zuko turned his head, searching for the person that dared to mock his fearsome ponytail. His eyes fell upon a boy clad in burnt orange robes. He was covered in bandages to, but the most eye catching thing about this boy was the blue and orange arrow tattoo. Zuko's eyes widened in shock, "It can't be. All of the air nomads were destroyed." "You missed one!" As the words left his mouth Quan shot two simultaneous air blasts from closed fists. They struck Zuko and sent him flying into a group of his own fire benders. Quan offered Aang his hand which he eagerly accepted. Aang looked into his friends eyes and saw a mischievous glint. Quan was back.

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to leave a review ****J . Remember a single review ensures that this story lives on…for another chapter at least.**


	12. Nice dress

**Authors note: First of all I would like to offer my thanks to all those that read this story whether they have reviewed or not. 150 hits people! Now onto the disclaimer….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

Quan was back. After all he has seen and all he had suffered through he was still the same fun loving, mischievous air bender that had always been Aang's friend. Aang grinned brightly at his friend before running off to help Katara as she battled a five man fire bender squad. Quan looked around and locked his sights on the scarred fire bender, from the way the others acted he must have been their leader. Quan assumed an defensive stance and awaited the fire benders response. As anticipated his reaction was to charge forward launching fireballs all the way. Quan ducked under and dodged these fireballs before creating a vacuum that sucked Zuko in, he then made the vacuum collapse sending Zuko crashing to the ground. While this was happening Katara had convinced Aang that leaving Kyoshi island was the only way to save it. " Quan, come on we've got to go!" Aang called out, he would not leave Quan behind. Quan did not argue he kicked an air blast into Zuko for good measure before turning and sprinting to Aang and two girls.

Appa emerged and they all climbed aboard the ten ton flying bison. Quan's heart throbbed in pain as Appa had reminded him of his own sky bison, Tenchi. "Yip yip." Aang cried and the bison took off into the sky. Zuko seeing the avatar escaping ordered all his men to fall back to the ship and continue their pursuit. As the gaang flew away from the town and over the water Aang looked back in guilt. If he hadn't insisted they stay so long the town would never of been attacked. He knew what he had to do. He took a deep breathe before jumping from Appa's head and diving into the dangerous waters below. Katara and Sokka looked down at the water in disbelief. And when Aang emerged on the head of the Unagi this belief turned into a strange blend of horror and relief. Aang tugged on the Unagi's feeler like appendages and the beast opened it's mouth and blasted water into the air at such an angle that it came down as a gentle rain, a rain which extinguished the fires that had previously been ravaging the small settlement. Using his air bending Aang fired himself into the air and was caught by Appa.

They had been flying for a few minutes before the two water tribe siblings noticed the air bender sat meditating next to them. "Hello there my names Katara and that's my brother Sokka." When she said Sokka's name she indicated him with a point of her finger. Quan didn't open his eyes but he did smile. "I'm Quan." He said cracking open an eye to see who he was talking to. When his eyes fell on Sokka the only thing he could think to say was, " Nice dress." This got a chuckle out of Katara and Aang and a death glare from Sokka.

After an hour the sky had darkened as the sunset and the gaang had all fallen asleep. For all but one this sleep was blissful, Quan's dreams were filled with pain. He awoke covered in cold sweat and panting heavily. He looked over Appa's saddle and noticed the blue ocean was gone, replaced by a patchwork of green and brown. Must be over the earth kingdom he thought. The sun would be up in a few hours and Quan decided he would need his rest. He lay back down and closed his eyes. Luck was on his side it seemed as this time his dreams were as they should be.

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to leave a review ****J . Remember a single review ensures that this story lives on…for another chapter at least.**


	13. Hi

**Authors note: First of all I would like to offer my thanks to all those that read this story whether they have reviewed or not. Over 150 hits people! This is my story and I will tell you now that I'm not going to write my version of every episode. Occasionally I will skip a episode because I am lazy. Now onto the disclaimer….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

It had been a week since Aang and the gaang had left Omashu. And it had been a week since Aang had found his old friend Bumi, who was now the king of the city of Omashu. And it had been a week since Quan had made himself some new clothes, which were still in the traditional air nomad colours.

Plain and slightly baggy black trousers coupled with a pale yellow long sleeved shirt with an orange sleeveless vest on top. Instead of shoes or boots he wore bandages wrapped tightly around his feet and ankles. His heels and toes were left exposed, he liked the breeze. White hair was beginning to grow all over his previously bald head, his blue and orange arrow was now partially obscured. But if you looked hard enough you could faintly make it out.

It was midday and the gaang had landed in a small woodland area, Sokka had left an hour ago to forage for food. He returned with a small sack in his right hand. " Ok here's what we got. Round nuts, some kind of oval nuts and some rock shaped nuts…hat might just be rocks." As he said rocks he threw a 'nut' over his shoulder. "Dig in." The other three members of the group looked at each other before Katara uttered, "Seriously what else you got?" As Sokka searched through the sack Momo took the rock shaped 'nut' and dropped it onto a nearby rock. When it didn't crack open the lemur lifted it into the air and slammed it down with both hands. As he did a loud booming noise resonated around them. "What was that?" Katara questioned. Momo looked quizzically at the 'nut' before gently tapping it against the rock. When the booming sounded again the lemur dropped the 'nut' with a screech before fleeing to the safety of Aang's shoulder. " It came from over there." Quan told the group before sprinting off in the direction the sound originated from. " Aren't we supposed to run from loud booming noises?" Sokka said in disbelief, but seeing that he was the only one who had not left he ran after them but not without grumbling all the way.

When he finally caught up to the others he was pulled behind a fallen tree by Aang. The noise was being made by a boy, no younger than Sokka, firing boulders into the sides of the shallow valley he was stood in. " An earth bender." Aang said, stating the obvious. Sokka looked over the boy with caution. "He looks dangerous. We should approach carefully." His words had fallen on deaf ears it seemed. Katara not heeding her brothers words had approached the boy. " Hi there. My names Katara, What's yours?" The boy turned to look at her, his face showed terror. He ran away from her and made rocks pour into the valley blocking the way. " I only wanted to talk." She said with hurt in her voice.

"He's got to be running somewhere…maybe there's a town nearby." Aang said hopefully. " And that means a market nearby. Yes! No nuts for diner." Katara exclaimed a little to happy for Sokka's liking. The gaang ran off in the direction the earth bender had fled, except for Sokka. " Hey I worked hard to get those nuts." He shouted. Momo flew past him and chirped. " Ah I hate them to." The water tribe boy admitted before he followed his friends and sister.

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to be patient. LOLZ**


	14. Haru, the secret earthbender

**Authors note: First of all I would like to offer my thanks to all those that read this story whether they have reviewed or not. Over 300 hits people! This is my story and I will tell you now that I'm not going to write my version of every episode. Occasionally I will skip a episode because I am lazy. **_Also I'm thinking of starting another story, this one will be focused on my new OC who will be Azula's twin brother. I'll set up a poll on my account. So if you want me to make that story vote for it if not then don't do anything but do enjoy this story. _**Now onto the disclaimer….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA if I did my OC would be a real character and I would be Rich. I do however own my OC Quan. If you wish to use him in a story of your own contact me first.**

The gaang had followed the boy's escape path and were pleasantly surprised to find a small village. Sokka was being ,well, Sokka. He was scrutinizing everything he saw, searching for any potential threats. Aang was attempting to trade the nuts Sokka had collected, to an elderly man, for a straw hat and Quan was just appreciating the subtle beauty of the town, as well as grinning nervously at a group of girls that were all staring and smiling at him. Truth be told all the attention made him uneasy.

Katara however was looking for the boy they had seen earlier and she found him. He walked through the door of a modest shop and Katara followed and the gaang followed her.

"Haru, you're late. Get started with your chores." A woman, presumably she was the mother of the earth bending Haru, spoke hurriedly and slightly annoyed . The door was opened and in walked Katara, followed closely by Sokka, Aang and finally Quan, who had been glad to get away from all those girls staring at him.

"Hey you're that boy. Why'd you run off earlier?" Katara inquired. "You must have me confused with some other boy." The boy replied nervously. "No we don't. We saw you earth bending." Aang stated while readjusting his new straw hat. As the words earth bending left Aang's mouth Haru's and his mother's faces visibly paled and the house was sealed tightly.

"They saw you doing _what_?" Haru's mother choked out. "Their crazy mom. Just look at the way their dressed." Each member of the gaang instinctively looked at their choice of attire. "You know how dangerous that is. You know what would happen if _they _caught you earth bending!" Haru's mother spoke quietly, her voice filled with fear. Before anyone else could talk a knock was heard at the door along with a gruff voice that ordered that they "Open up!" The door was opened and when the fire bender entered he saw five people standing around in an obvious attempt to act 'natural'. Aang was resting on a barrel when the top slipped and he fell to the floor, water splashing him.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week." Said Haru's mother. The fire bender turned to the woman with an evil grin, " The tax just doubled.." A ball of fire formed in his hands. "..and we wouldn't want a accident would we? Fire is sometimes so difficult to control." The soldier finished, extinguishing the flame. Haru's mother opened a wooden box and the soldier took all the coins inside. With another grin he said, "You can keep the copper ones." and dropped the copper coins to the floor.

After they fire bender had left Katara questioned why Haru had to hide his earth bending and was shocked and horrified by the answer. Had she known she would never had brought it up. Since then she, Haru and Quan had just been talking on a ridge. " I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't know about your father." Katara said apologetically. " It's okay, the way you were talking, back at the shop…it reminded me of him." " Thanks." " My father was very courageous, when the fire nation invaded, he and the other earth benders were outnumbered ten to one. But they fought back anyway." "Trust the fire nation to attack in superior numbers." Quan spat in hatred. Katara and Haru both looked at Quan, " You've fought them before?" Haru questioned. "Yeah…" Was Quan's only reply.

The day went by in a blur. Katara had just finished telling the gaang how Haru had used earth bending to save an old man from being crushed. They fell asleep swiftly. A knock was heard and Haru answered the door, only to be dragged from his home.

**I'm going to cut the chapter off there. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to be patient. Sorry I took so long. In my defence I have stated that I'm lazy ****J.**


End file.
